heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Prologue
The prologue is the start of Heavy Rain. It is where you first take control of Ethan Mars a father of two boys, Jason Mars and Shaun Mars and a wife, Grace Mars. Character Played As: Ethan Mars Brief Description Upon awakening, the player takes control of Ethan Mars, arguably the games lead protagonist, and is given several minutes to get to grips with character movement and how to interact within the Heavy Rain World. Players can be as thorough or as partial as they wish whilst guiding Ethan around the home. Keen players can engage Ethan into many activities from the mundane tasks of brushing his teeth and showering, whilst less enthusiastic players can simply await the return of Ethan's wife, Grace and his two sons Shaun and Jason. As it is Jason's birthday, it is up to the player to prepare for the event by laying the table. After which, the player can play with Jason and Shaun in the back yard. The chapter terminates when Grace calls the family to the table to eat lunch, only to discover that Shaun is missing. The player must then guide Ethan upstairs to find Shaun huddled over a lifeless bird, a family pet. Upon doing so, the story continues to the next chapter. Walkthrough *The level begins with Ethan awaking from sleep. Follow the on-screen commands to learn how to affect the character's motion, and get Ethan up from his bed. *After searching the immediate environment, and learning how to move, walk over the the bedroom door, and interact with the note left on the floor. The note tells the player that Ethan's wife, Grace, is currently out but will be returning at an unspecified time. *The player must then guide Ethan to the bathroom, in order to shower. Simply follow the on-screen prompts. Players can also participate in optional activities such as shaving or brushing Ethan's teeth. *Guide Ethan back to the master bedroom and interact with the wardrobe to change into clothes. *Optional: There are several rooms and items upstairs the player can interact with. The player can attend the family pet or even juggle amongst many other things. *Guide Ethan downstairs. Using L1, the player is able to hear Ethan's thoughts. Use this method to discover that Ethan has some work that needs completing. *From the stairs immediately turn left and walk through the living-room area. On the next left the player can enter Ethan's studio. *Follow the on-screen commands, whilst sitting at Ethan's desk, to successfully draw up the architectural plans. There are several stages to this. The drawing is finished after Ethan signs his signature. *Take time to explore the house until Grace arrives home with their two sons, Jason and Shaun. *Talk to Grace, after helping her with the groceries, and offer to help her prepare for Jason's birthday. *Just below the kitchen, and to the left, is a present-laden side table. Locate the plates inside using the on-screen instructions and carefully position them on the table whilst Grace prepares lunch. *The player now has approximately 3 minutes to play with the two boys outside in the back yard. *Proceed to the yard through the glass sliding doors and interact with the boys using the on-screen commands. Continue to play until Ethan either wins, or looses the sword fight. Trophies Happy Birthday: Prologue - Complete the drawing + Set the table + Play with the kids (Bronze) Interactive Drama: Thank you for supporting Interactive Drama (Bronze)